The Darkness
by SinandSelfDestructi0n
Summary: It has been a year since the Kishin was defeated, and everyone is now going about their daily lives. People had changed: Kid, Black*Star, but none as much as Maka. Darkness is closing in once again. Can Soul stop the darkness before he loses the one person who means everything to him, or will he be dragged in with her? Rated M for a reaso


A lot had happened in the past year since the Kishin was destroyed. For one thing, Soul had finally gained the status of the last death scythe - something which he had wanted ever since learning that weapon blood flowed through his veins. Kid had become more laid back in the past year, too - for one thing he didn't freak out over symmetry (as much!), Even Black*Star had quietened down by a remarkable amount. But the biggest change? It had to be Maka.

_She wasn't the Maka everyone knew._

Soul was lazing back in his seat, waiting for Professor Stein to start blabbering on about yet another stupid dissection, he felt his eyes becoming heavier and heavier as he let his head drop back slightly. The mindless chatter beginning to drift away into nothing, Soul's body felt light as he floated into his thoughts. _I wonder where Maka is… I wonder what she's gonna be wearing today – her wardrobe has taken a rather new exciting turn much like her new found attitude. _Soul was snapped back into reality as the door to the room burst open and in swaggered Maka with an irritated look on her face. Professor Stein looked to Maka storming up to her seat next to mine and didn't bother scolding her for being late. He instantly seen that her temper was on a short fuse as it is and if he were to piss her off she'd probably explode with the force of a supernova. She slammed herself in the seat next to Soul's and sighed.  
_"What's up, Maka? You seem a little pissed." _Soul quizzed.  
_"Ugh, it's nothing. Just my stupid excuse for a father this morning. He really knows how to piss me off." _Maka replied with venom dripping from her words. Soul knew not to ask more because she had a big temper on her and he didn't want to risk another painful blow to the head again. Leaning back into his seat, Soul tried to focus back to Stein who was actually teaching something important for a change. _Well at least it's not another dissection lab. _Soul smiled to himself but found himself glancing over to his meister's long legs covered in lace. _They must be new, I haven't seen her wearing them before. _Maka took out a notebook and went to make some notes before turning to Soul.  
_"Aren't you gonna take notes, Soul? This sounds more important than the usual shit he talks about." _  
_"Nah, got it all stored up here." _Soul pointed to his head and winked, flashing a sly toothy grin to Maka before turning back to listen to Stein.

_"Like I mentioned before, this technique is widely used around the world in times of danger and need. It is normally used by three star meisters and above. However, there are a number of you who I am confident can pull this off earlier than everyone else. Maka, Soul you two being the pair in particular. Can you come down here please?" _Maka and Soul lazily trudged down to the front of the room and Maka placed her hands on her hips as Soul shoved his into his pockets.  
_"Alright, now I want you to focus and concentrate on resonating your soul wavelengths together as a team, but knowing you two you should have absolutely no trouble with this." _Maka and Soul nodded as Soul transforms his body into his iconic Death Scythe form and they began to resonate their souls together. They felt one another's souls as they began to merge and amplify passing the soul wavelengths back and forth creating a bigger wavelength stronger than anyone else's in the room other than Professor Stein's highly flexible soul of course.  
_"Now, keep up the resonance and begin to picture yourselves in a dangerous situation and by dangerous I mean much like the situation you were in with the Kishin last year. Now, imagine you are being surrounded and there is no escape. What will you do?" _Professor Stein spoke in a calm matter, but inside he was astounded by the sheer power the two had within them, he had never seen such a strong resonance in a long time. _I wonder what it would be like to dissect those two… _Stein shook himself into reality and away from the madness that still slumbered within his dark and twisted soul. As the resonance grew stronger, Maka's eyes flew open just as she realized what Stein wanted her to show. The class was blown back with all the force of a tidal wave as they were smashed into the surrounding walls, which Stein had carefully padded for this occasion. Maka stood holding her weapon in shock at such a powerful move and Soul transformed back into his normal form. Both partners looked at one another in awe as Soul shot a smile at Maka. Stein tightened the screw protruding from his head and laughed to himself.

_"You know, you really could have toned that move down a little there, Maka. It's a good thing I prepared for such a powerful response." _  
_"Sorry, professor. In our defense we didn't know it was going to affect everyone in the room." _Maka smiled back to her professor. Behind Maka, Soul's mind wandered back to the feeling of Maka's soul entwined with his own as they resonated. A slight frown appeared on his normally toothy grin. He looked down, his silver hair hiding the fear that found its way into his eyes. His heart beat became erratic as he noticed the difference in her soul's wavelength. Why hadn't he noticed how it felt before now?

**Something was very wrong.**

**He could feel it.**


End file.
